Metal Gear Phantom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Fusion of Danny Phantom and Metal Gear. In the year 2041 Danny Fenton Jr, stop ghost as Solid Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own DP or MGS  
**

**Metal Gear Phantom**

* * *

Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom as save the world and is know as a world class hero. He enjoy his new fond life as a teenage boy and a superhero, but good things don't last long. In the year 2027, 34 year old Danny Fenton had just heard a ghost attack in the main hall of Amity Park. As the hero he is, He goes to fight the ghost. Only this time with a price. Tucker and Sam,Danny two best friends, was kill in the fight. Danny was full of sadness that he almost never left his room but to eat and stop ghosts. A few months later Danny was in his lab trying to finish his 'project' he was missing something. A knock was heard on his door and a voice of a female come out, "Mr. Fenton are you going to eat anything ,cause I bought you some food." Some that day change Danny. He told the women to come in and the door close behind her. No one knew what happen in there. The only thing that was heard was a loud scream.

The year is 2041, 34 years after Danny Phantom save the world. A 14 year old boy joint up from his bed, ghost powers ready. "That dream again." He said. "Will Solid Phantom please report to the mission room." a loud voice over the speaker was heard. Solid Phantom or better know as Danny Fenton/Phantom Jr, stood up from his bed. Danny Jr looks like Danny Phantom himself. The same eyes, hair, and looks. Only thing is he wears a headband with the letters DP on it. Unlike Danny he wears different clouts. He wears a dark black shirt and pants with black boots. Danny Jr walks to the mission room to see Captain Gery, Made and..."Aunt Jazz?" he ask. "Hello Danny Jr." Jazz Fenton said to her only nephew. "What are you doing here?" Danny Jr ask. "I'm going to help you on you mission." Jazz answer. "Right Danny Jr have a seat." Captain Gery said. Danny Jr nodded and sat next to his Aunt. "Alright, Danny Jr do you know were Madison Forestation is?" Cap Gery ask. "Yeah in in New Souls right next to Amity Park,why?" Danny Jr ask. "We recite a message from inside, from your _father_." Cap Gery said a play the video. 48 year old Danny Fenton Sr show up on the tape. "If any one is watch this, We need help. 6 Ghost has taking over and disable my ghost powers. If any one get this message please send help." Danny Sr said before the tape end. "Danny, we have to help him." Jazz said. "And we will, that why we call for you Danny Jr." Cap Gery said. "What! you want me to save the man who never rise me? Forget it!" Danny Jr said. Jazz look at her nephew. True Danny Sr never rise Danny Jr, but this is the time for Danny Jr to get to know him. "Please Danny for me?" She ask sweetie. No matter what Danny Jr couldn't refuse the tone of Aunt Jazz's voice. "Fine." He said.

Madison Forestation 1800 hours. Solid Phantom was sitting on deck in his ghost form. His ghost form is the same has his father's only with his headband on his forehead and pockets on his belt. "We're close to the landing drop get ready." said the pilot. Solid stood up and walk to the doors. "All green you can jump." the pilot said again. Solid jump and did tricks in the air. From Loops to air ride, Solid knew them all. He lands on the ground checks his area before contacted Cap Gery. "This is Solid Phantom, I have landed near the Forestation." "Good going Phantom, but don't think you're in the clear yet. Have a look around." Solid looks and see a butch of ghost patrolling the area. "Hmm this is a butch of ghost around here, Even my ghost sense is going off every copula seconds." "Yes, you must not be seen, this is a sheath mission." "Sheath Mission huh? Not a problem." "Hold up Phantom." "What is it?" This place is fulled of ghost seeking cameras so even in your invisible power you'll be spotted." "Damn!, how am I going to get pass them?" "Just stay out of the sight, If you need to call me my codec is 167.32." "Hmm, stay out of there sight huh? Should not be hard to do." Solid said and sneak around the ghosts and cameras. Solid reach the doors but fond they where lock. "Damn." he said. Then his codec went off. "Solid it me." "Aunt Jazz? When did you get a codec?" Captain Gery gave me one." "I see." "So I take the front doors are lock?" "Yeah is there a back door?" "No but if you can get in to the vents you can sneak inside without any one knowing." "Thanks Aunt Jazz." If you need me, my codec is 167.41."

Solid cont to stay out of sight. His ghost senses help him a lot. Some of the ghosts thought they saw something move but ignore it after a while. Solid climb up to the vent and crawl thought it. He land on the fist floor. "I'm in." he said.

**To be cont.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own DP or MGS  
**

**Metal Gear Phantom**

* * *

Solid walk along the walls and soon came to a stair way. Then his codec beep.

"This it Solid."

"Ah! Solid Phantom was a surprise."

"What the...Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not imported, but you can call me Mr. CW"

"Humph, So how did you get my codec?"

"I know a lot about you Solid, your past, your future, even what about to happen in your mission."

"..."

Don't worry I'm on you side. If you need me my codec is 12.9"

Solid move on thinking if he was going to trust this 'CW' person. Solid reach the second floor and fond no Ghost porters any where. "That odd." Solid said and move on. Then Solid heard a voice saying "Let me out!" over and over again. Following the voice, Solid soon reach to two doors and use his powers to peek inside. Inside a girl was banging and yell at the other door. Solid saw is was wearing combat boots and had black hair and wear an lab coat. Then Solid ghost sense's went off and saw a ghost come though the wall. This ghost was different then the ones he saw so far. This one was very muscly and had the wost grin Solid ever seen. The ghost slap the girl and said, "Be quiet already and get back to work." Solid felt mad when that ghost slap the girl. But knew this is a Sheath Mission and can't do any thing. 'Wait why am I worry about this girl?, I'm no hero.' he thought. The ghost left and the girl pick herself off the floor and walk to her desk. Solid decide to check to see if the girl was OK. After all if any humans are being held here he can help them escape. Solid walk in the room and up to the girl. "All you are right?" he ask. The girl jump and turn around. Solid then saw the the girl had purple eyes and was dress like a goth. "Are you here to make sure I finish the "weapon"? If so I'm not doing it and you can't make me." she said. 'Weapon?' Solid though before saying, "No, I here on a mission and I saw what that ghost did to you." The girl look surprise. "You are worry about me?" she ask. Solid turn around and said, "No I dislike ghosts more then you getting hurt." The girl got a good look at Solid and ask "Have I seen you before?" "You must be thinking of another ghost." Solid said. The girl walk around Solid and look closer at Solid face. "You look like Danny Phantom." She said.

Solid turn away in anger. He hate it when people say that. "I'm am not like that old man." Solid said. "What you know him?" the girl ask. "In a way." Solid said plainly. "Well, my name is Sally Gery." the girl said. "Gery? as in Captain Kyle Gery?" Solid ask. "Yes he's my uncle." Sally said. Solid turn to her and said, "Your _uncle _sent me her to find my father." "He did? Who is your father?" Sally ask. Solid can't believe he's saying this, "Danny Phantom." Sally back away in shock. "You're the son of Danny Phantom?" she yell. "Well never knew that the Ghost-boy had a son." said an voice. Solid ghost senses go off again and grabs Sally and gets her to safe spot as soon as the ghost fired an ray at them. "Stay here." Solid told Sally and ran to the ghost.

Solid slam into the ghost and knock him through a wall. "You are just as strong as the Ghost-boy." The ghost said. Solid just growl. He was getting tried of hearing everyone comparing him to his father. "I'M NOTING LIKE DANNY PHANTOM!" he yell and fired a ecto-blast at the ghost. The ghost was knock away and Solid fell on his hands and knees. 'I almost did a wail.' he thought. Ever since he was little he wanted to do a Ghostly Wail but was unable to due that it cost almost all of his ghost energy. "Hmm?, I better tell the boss abut this." the ghost said and flew thought the wall. Solid stood up as Sally ran up to him. "Are you all right?" She ask. "I'm fine." Solid said. "Well what you name?" Sally ask. "Solid, Solid Phantom." Solid said plainly again. Solid turn to Sally and said, "Listen is there any other people in here beside you?" "Just me and my friend Rex Campbell." Sally answer. "Where is he?" Solid ask again. "He been move to the 13th floor." Sally told him. "Alright, you better get out of here and stay in the shadows." Solid told her. Sally nod and headed for the door. "Wait!" Solid said. Sally turn back. "What is this 'weapon' you were talking about?" Solid ask. "It an weapon that is able to carry tons of warheads and is able to with stand heavy fire, We call it..." "Metal Gear." Solid cut Sally off. "You know! But how did...?" Sally ask. "We had a couple run in's in the past." Solid said. "Well if you are wondered what it can do you need to talk to Rex about that." Sally said and left. 'I got a good feeling what it can do.' Solid thought before his codec ring.

"Solid! How is the mission going?"

"Captain. Fine so far."

"That's good to hear."

"I also ran into your niece."

"Sally? She there?"

"Yeah. Had to take care of the ghost that hit her, but he got away."

"Solid, what did the ghost look like? When I get my hands on him..."

"Captain relax. I take care of it. By the way, what do you have about a person name Rex Campbell?"

"I got the cover Phantom."

"Made."

"Rex Campbell is one of the top researchers in the world and was hired to work in Madison Forestation in 2039. He's working on something that I can't get fine in his files."

"Metal Gear."

"What? I thought you destroy Metal Gear ten months ago."

"I did Aunt Jazz. Looks like the Madison's heard about it and what it to be part of their Forestation.

"Well you should find this Rex and ask more about this new Metal Gear."

"Right. Beginning the mission finding Rex Campbell."

**To be cont.**


End file.
